


His Idiot

by EpiKatt



Series: James 'n MacCready [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Dumbass james, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodneighbor, I wrote this at 2 am on microsoft word 2007 edition, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Supportive maccready, light Violence, so im sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: James has a chem addiction, MacCready doesn't like it but just silently keeps James afloat.





	His Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i wrote this late. Sorry for typos/inconsistities, it's unbetaed.

It was while they were checking out a warehouse the first time it happened. It wasn’t even supposed to end in bloodshed, they were told it was a simple recon mission. Now either their employer lied or had no clue about the nice pocket of Raiders hiding in the basement. James was as usual high off his ass on some concoction he’d conjured up; seemed to be a skill of his, finding the perfect mix. So when they stumbled across the Raiders, of  _course_ James couldn’t react fast enough and got his stupid self shot. And of course it was up to MacCready to finish them all off as James bled out on the ground without a care, because apparently the things he had taken were strong, stronger than the man’s usual batch.

MacCready quickly finished the group off, sustaining only a bruised rib after being nailed by a tire iron. That one’ll hurt for a while.

_This damn idiot will get us both killed one day,_ was all MacCready could think as he went to grab a stimpack, but James’ hand gripping his wrist tightly put that action on hold. “What?” MacCready asks irritably, “ ‘m tryin’ to patch your ass up.”

“Don’t ah. Don’t use a stimpack. The chems I’m on and them don’t mix to well. ‘m relatively sure there’d be a chemical reaction, and I don’t want t’ take my chances,” James explains, eyes cloudy and slightly unfocused. If MacCready didn’t know better, he’d have thought the other man was concussed. Like this idiot needs another head injury.

“So what am I s’posed to do? We don’t exactly have first aid equipment,” Huffed MacCready, sitting on his heels and crossing his arms, staring crossly at James.

“First, you should probably check if the bullet went through.”

A pause. “Fuuu- that’s right,” and then MacCready was tugging off James’ shirt to look at his shoulder. After a moment of observing, he pulled away.

“Seems you’re lucky, clean through-‘n-through. I can stitch and cover it pretty easily. Just, no whining, or you’ll attract the ghouls I saw prowlin’ around earlier,” He says sternly, eyeing James again. James just snorts and rolls his eyes, but stays quiet.

MacCready grabs a needle, thread, vodka, and some bandages and sets to work. It’s a relatively small hole, MacCready suspects a pipe pistol, which is extremely likely as that’s pretty much the only gun Raiders use. It takes no more than ten minutes, the silence of the warehouse pressing down on them except for the occasional creak or molerat breaking the surface outside.

MacCready sighs and sits beside James, by his good shoulder, mind you, and leans against him. As nonchalant as James is, he still lost a lot of blood and needed to recover.

“James?”

“Hm?”

“You’re stupid as sh- crap.”

“Love you too.”

MacCready just huffs with slightly red cheeks and looks away.

(Now, that ‘thing’ I mentioned earlier? Still hasn’t happened.)

 

The next morning is where things really started to go downhill. Because James couldn’t take any more chems, he started going through withdrawals on their two day trek back to Goodneighbor.

It started with sweating and shaking hands, bad enough that he missed the molerat less than five feet away.

When MacCready really started to worry was when James started to sway and stumble, tripping on the torn up asphalt. At that point, MacCready was looking for a cabin to hole up in until they cleared up. Especially since night was fast approaching, and he doubted James would be able to continue through the darkness.

Thankfully, just as the pink started to fade from the sky, MacCready found a dilapadated cabin that would be better classified as a hut. He immediately grabbed James’ arm and dragged the man over to it, ignoring his complaints and how “he was fine and could keep going.” Bullshit, MacCready tells him. James quiets down when he realises he isn’t getting anywhere. Especially when MacCready didn’t even attempt to sensor himself.

He drags the man in and shuts the door, checking the two room hut for ghouls or a mutt before declaring it safe and throwing James onto the nearest bed. “Stay there, dumba-. I’m gonna get you some water and you’re going to sleep and  _not move_ until you’re done with withdrawals, got it?”

“Yes  _mom,”_ He mutters mockingly. He doesn’t move to get up. MacCready is silently relieved.

MacCready was tired of  losing people, however irrational a fear like that was in this wasteland. He cares for James, and if he lost that idiot of a man, he’d be lost. Without James, he’d either be dead or back with the Gunners, both equally unappealing. So he sticks around. He stays through James’ idiotic chem addiction, and the taunting barbs and the arguments. He stays because for some ungodly reason, he  _cares_ for this idiot, his idiot.

MacCready sighs and digs through his pack to find some water, It took some digging, but he soon located a half empty bottle at the bottom and handed it off to James after taking a cautionary sip to check its freshness. Good enough, he deemed.

James just hummed in thanks and didn’t say anything when MacCready laid beside him and leaned into him, resting his head on James’ shoulder with a bone-weary sigh. The kind of sigh a man of his age shouldn’t be uttering. But James understands, so he continues to stay silent and puts his arm reassuringly around MacCready’s shoulders. They both wouldn’t admit it, but they’re both romantics at heart.

Even when James starts shivering and is burning up deep in the night, he doesn’t tell MacCready to move, because he knows the man hasn’t slept well in days. He deserves this rest. James continues to watch him fondly. When he finally finds himself drifting, he kisses MacCready on the top of his head, eliciting a barely-there sigh before falling asleep.

 

When they make it back into Goodneighor, their employer profusely apologises and pays them three hundred caps for their trouble. Neither man could complain. So when MacCready woke up in the middle of the night, still naked in the Hotel Rexford matress, he couldn’t complain. Even when James was just bringing death closer. But every man has his vices, and some are their forms of escape. So MacCready just sighs and pulls the blanket tighter around him, falling back to sleep. He doesn’t notice James slipping back into bed, lining up against MacCready’s back, or feel the soft kiss on his temple. But when he wakes up and still isn’t angry, he assumes James did something and makes sure to give the man a long, deep kiss when he wakes up. James just grins, still-white teeth exposed.

 

 

 

Of course with the line, “the first time it happens,” that there is a second time.

 

 

The second time was arguably worse. It wasn’t even withdrawals this time. MacCready was situated on top of a building, sniping the ghouls with deadly precision, watching James’ back as he just ran towards the nearest ghoul and decked them with his sledgehammer. “Careless bastard,” MacCready mutters, shooting a ghoul sprinting at James from behind. MacCready turned toward the other side of the building and killed a few stragglers in that direction before turning back toward James. At first he didn’t spot the other man, but when he did, he could swear his heart stopped. All he could see was Lucy that night underground, carrying a crying Duncan out while Lucy’s screams shattered the night’s silence. MacCready quickly pulls a pistol and flies down the crumbling stairs as fast as he could, streaking towards the horde of ghouls atop of James. Their growling still makes him shiver.

MacCready desperately shot the ghouls and shoved them off James so fast he heard his wrist pop. He swallowed thickly at all the blood on James, frowned at the pink foam around his mouth. His stomach dropped in realization. James overdosed. “Oh fucking  _shit._ What do I do?” He mutters helplessly.

First, he decides, he needs to check James for more wounds. This man seems to have a lucky streak a mile long since he got out of this with only a few deep scratches and gouges. It seemed he’ll have another scar across his eye. MacCready doesn’t doubt It’ll make the man more handsome.

But first he has to get his stupid ass back to Goodneighbor, which was thankfully only a short distance away. He hunches his shoulders in preperation and hefts James onto his back with a grunt. MacCready stumbled a little at the deadweight, but took a deep breath and started a weak  jog towards Goodneighbor

It takes about half an hour, but he makes it in time, and even Hancock comes down to help him to the doctor.  She lays him down on a bed and leans down to listen to his heart and lungs. She confirms MacCready’s theory that he overdosed and asks what he took. MacCready quickly searches his brain for a reference of what the man took. “I think it was… a mix of Jet and Buffout. He was talking about it last night,” MacCready says uncertainly, glancing at James worriedly.

“Alright.. I should be able to counteract it, just give me a bit. And do yourself a favor MacCready, and get a room at the Rexford. He won’t be awake for a few hours and you look like shit. Get some sleep.”

MacCready stands there hesitantly, staring at James before deciding to listen with a quiet sigh and leaves.

 

It’s nearly morning before MacCready is awoken by a knock on the flimsy oak door. He groans softly and hauls himself out of bed and trods to the door. He pulls it open and squints at Amari. “Can I see him now?” He asks gruffly, crossing his arms.

She rolls her eyes with a soft “ _men”_ under her breath. “Yes MacCready, you can see him. Would you like to hear how he is on the walk there?”

MacCready steps away from the door and puts on his duster and boots. “Of course, I’m not ignorant you know,” He mutters, tying the laces.

She just sighs with a shake of her head and starts walking with MacCready behind her. 

“He should be fine to leave by tomorrow, but you’ll have to be careful. He’s gonna be weak for a while. Makes sure he drinks plenty of water and actually sleeps. No wandering all night for a bit, alright?” She asks, stopping in front of her place and opening the door for MacCready.

“Yeah yeah I get it. Now, where is he?”

“Back here, ‘Cready,” Comes a weak response.

MacCready nearly runs towards the bed James is in, falling into the chair beside him. “You  _idiot!_ ” Exclaims MacCready, glaring furiously at James. “What were you thinking? Shooting up right before a fight? Have you lost any more brain cells since the last time, I checked?” He demands.

James sighs and settles into the pillows, turning his head towards MacCready. “ ‘m sorry darlin’. Did’n mean to worry you,” He murmurs, looking at MacCready apologetically.

MacCready deflates there, anger dissipating. No matter what, he never could stay angry at James. Maybe for fear of losing him.

“Please, just don’t do this to me again. I’m already getting grey hairs and I’m not even thirty yet,” MacCready jokes quietly, lips quirking up in a slight smile.

“I think I know just the thing to do,” James says, giving MacCready a soft look.

“And what might that be?” He asks warily.

“I’m giving up chems. For good. Except stimpacks, those are a necessity. You understand.”

Forgotten tension fades from MacCready’s body, shoulders sagging in relief. “Good.. that’s. Good,” He says, leaning into the chair.

“And it’s because you never asked me to quit. You tolerated me and you worried and still, you said nothing. So I decided it was time to quit. For your sanity and my overall health.”

“James, you have no idea how much better I feel hearing that. Thank you,” He says, relieved.

“Do you forgive me?”

“James, I never held a grudge, but yes, I forgive you,” He says reassuringly. 

James grins dopily in relief and sighs. MacCready chuckles softly and leans over him, kissing James soundly, smiling a bit when he responds eagerly, if a little tiredly. MacCready pulls away and stands up going to find Amari and ask if he could bring James to the hotel room. When she gives him the all-clear, he pulls James out of bed and half drags half carries him to the hotel while a few people stare in amusement. He soon throws the other man into the bed and collapses beside him after tugging off his duster.

“Wanna make out for a bit before I fall asleep?” James asks smugly, eyeing MacCready.

“When don’t you want to do something sexual,” He mutters with a smile. Though he does climb into James’ lap and kisses him furiously, putting his hands in James’ hair and tugging lightly, eliciting a small groan and a nip to MacCready’s lip. MacCready pulls away with a dirty wink and slinks down James’ body.

It’s after they’ve fallen into bed panting and sweaty did MacCready turn to James. “I do love you,” He says quietly, barely above a whisper.

James’ eyes soften and he gives MacCready a gentle kiss. “Love you too, darling,” He says fondly, rubbing MacCready’s cheekbone. MacCready sighs and curls into James closer. James wraps an arm around him and they both fall asleep, their quiet snores fill the room as light creeps in.

Because even in a place like this, MacCready has hope and James has MacCready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess :)


End file.
